Tintes de esperanza
by Elenear28
Summary: Peeta fue rescatado por el Trece mientras que Katniss fue tomada por el Capitolio después de que la Arena del Vasallaje se desplomara. Ahora, como un reticente símbolo de la revolución, Peeta podría tener que aceptar que la chica que amaba se ha ido para siempre, secuestrada por el Capitolio. Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" para el Foro "El diente de León". Regalo para JSLaws.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y el universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo genero historias alternativas. **

**Esta historia forma parte de foro "El diente de león" y participa en el Intercambio Navideño "Debajo el árbol". Este es para JSLaws.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esperanza<strong>

**.I.**

Lo primero que noto, cuando despierto, es el dolor.

Un estallido de colores brillantes tras mis ojos cerrados y una punzada que se extiende en paralelo al nacimiento de mi cabello en el costado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

El aire aquí abajo se siente viciado. Ha dado vueltas tantas veces a través del sistema de ventilación que permite la vida en esta bóveda subterránea que es el Trece, que puedes notar un regusto extraño, como si metieses la cabeza en una caja y aspiraras profundamente. El oxígeno es limitado y el aire se siente seco, aunque, después de sentir que me ahogaba por la gran cantidad de agua en el aire en la Arena, es una sequedad que agradezco.

Logro mantenerme apartado de la idea que ha estado desgastando mi mente durante las últimas ocho semanas durante exactamente tres segundos, hasta que el recuerdo de lo que está sucediendo regresa para golpearme con tanta fuerza que me deja sin aliento.

Me giro de costado y boqueo, como un pez fuera de agua, intentando, en vano, que el aire entre con normalidad a mis pulmones. Escucho un pitido conocido que me dice que me han conectado a una de esas máquinas que miden el ritmo cardíaco. El agudo _beep_ se ha vuelto absolutamente loco, en consonancia con el movimiento errático de mi corazón. Siento como las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y me inunda el deseo de destrozar algo o a alguien.

Me llevo una mano a la cara y siento la textura áspera de las banditas que han colocado sobre el corte que la culata del arma de Boggs me ha hecho en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera llego a culparlo. Estoy fuera de control. Lo que Snow le ha estado haciendo a Katniss ha empezado a desintegrar las fibras que componen mi propio ser y, en consecuencia, me estoy desplomando, como un edificio al que le han dinamitado sus cimientos.

Si por mí fuera, ya habría salido de este maldito búnker y habría ido a buscarla yo mismo, aún y cuando hubiese tenido que atravesar a pie cada maldito distrito. He intentado convencerlos a todos desde el primer día de que no es posible que Snow la tenga. Que le destrozará el cuerpo y el espíritu, aún y cuando eso no lo lleve más cerca de ganar esta guerra… Pero hay otras personas haciendo planes y Coin y Plutarch parecen dispuestos a seguir jugándose la vida de Katniss a cambio de avanzar otro paso en la guerra.

Su rescate, dijeron ellos, es demasiado arriesgado.

Pero a mí lo único que me parece verdaderamente arriesgado aquí es seguir permitiendo que él siga haciéndole daño.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a torturarme con su rostro. Las mejillas hundidas, los moratones mal disimulados bajo capas y capas de maquillaje, las líneas de color rojo que atraviesan sus ojos, la película de sudor que le cubre la frente…

Katniss… Katniss… Katniss.

"Ella es fuerte, podrá soportarlo", sentenció Plutarch. "Si estuviera aquí no aceptaría que la revolución se pusiera en riesgo solo para salvarla."

Y eso fue todo. No importó cuanto protesté yo o como Gale permaneció con el rostro endurecido y el ceño fruncido en un rincón. La decisión estaba tomada.

"Dañará la imagen que quieren proyectar", intenté razonar con ellos. "Ya ha salido una vez diciendo que la guerra debe parar. Volverán a sacarla, perderán el apoyo de los rebeldes que creen en su Sinsajo."

"Ya", dijo Coin. "Pero ¿le has creído tú? Después de ver su estado físico. Después de oír la forma en que dijo las palabras ¿de verdad crees que es lo que ella quiere? ¿O crees que es lo que ellos le han obligado a decir?"

Y bajo ese esquema, no hay respuesta convincente. Katniss no es la de las palabras, ese soy yo. Katniss convence mediante sus acciones, es su espontaneidad lo que consigue persuadirte de seguirla a cualquier parte. Las palabras que ha usado cuando Caesar la ha entrevistado en la televisión han sido tan monótonas como si las estuviera leyendo de una tarjeta. Me ha recordado la forma en que leía los mensajes redactados por Effie durante nuestra Gira de la Victoria.

Intento comparar la imagen de la Katniss a quien Caesar ha intentado entrevistar hace unas semanas, con curvas en los lugares correctos y el pelo brillante, con la chica medio muerta que ha intentado convencernos de deponer las armas hace tan solo… ¿unas horas? ¿unos días? No se llevar la cuenta de lo que ha pasado, me metí en una pelea con Coin y Plutarch después de eso y he acabado en lo que parece ser una habitación en la enfermería con un golpe en la cabeza.

La primera vez que Katniss apareció en la televisión yo llevaba dos semanas en el Trece y estaba empezando a volverme loco al no saber lo que estaba pasando con ella. Su figura dentro de la pantalla logró hacer lo que el millón de medicamentos que me habían estado prescribiendo los doctores de aquí no habían conseguido. Fue como si de repente los gritos en el interior de mi cabeza hubieran sido silenciados.

Me embebí de su imagen durante tanto tiempo como pude, lo cual no fue precisamente mucho. Katniss llevaba cerca de un minuto al aire cuando Caesar le hizo una pregunta, algo sobre cómo estaba llevando el estar alejada de su hermana y entonces pasó: con los reflejos que solo se consiguen de una vida como la suya, ella saltó sobre Caesar, sin importarle el vestido plumoso o los zapatos de tacón que alguien la había obligado a usar. La pantalla se fue a negro, no sin antes dejarnos ver las ocho líneas paralelas que las uñas de Katniss habían dejado sobre el rostro de nuestro antiguo presentador.

La gente aquí se puso eufórica. El símbolo de la rebelión peleando con el Capitolio desde adentro. Creo que solo una persona además de mí entendió lo que esto significaba realmente porque él, al igual que yo, había vivido en carne propia los castigos del Capitolio.

"¿Qué… qué van a hacerle ahora?", recuerdo que pregunté con voz entrecortada.

Gale ni siquiera se dignó a verme cuando me respondió:

"Lo necesario para doblegarla."

Y es eso justamente lo que han hecho. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

El rostro de Katniss vuelve a pasar frente a mis ojos. Los golpes ella puede aguantarlos, eso lo sé. No es de las que se rompen fácilmente y ha tenido que aguantar cosas muy duras en la Arena. Lo que me preocupa verdaderamente es el hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que ella ha tenido que soportarla? Su rostro demacrado regresa a mí pero, cuando lo veo en mi cabeza, mi mente juega conmigo mostrándome el aspecto que tenía ella el día en que intentó encontrar comida rebuscando en la basura de la panadería. Las mismas mejillas hundidas y la misma desolación en sus ojos grises.

¿Cuánto ha podido empeorar en las últimas dos semanas? ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir Katniss a esto? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir yo…?

**.II.**

–Ya sabía yo que teníamos que rescatarla primero a ella- se queja Plutarch Heavensbee por el altavoz mientras yo permanezco mudo frente al micrófono en la sala de filmaciones.

–Plutarch, ¡el micrófono sigue encendido!- advierte Fulvia, su asistente, antes de que un estallido de estática me advierta que el antiguo Vigilante ha intentado, a destiempo, corregir su error.

Siento las miradas del antiguo equipo de preparación de Katniss sobre mi cara. Octavia, la mujer con la piel de color verde claro, se echa a llorar cuando giro la cabeza y la veo a los ojos. Y, con ello, el genio que he sacado a relucir solo en contadas ocasiones hace acto de presencia.

–¡Eso es exactamente lo que debieron hacer!- y el grito me hace daño en la garganta- ¡Katniss debería estar aquí! ¡Menuda revolución han conseguido armarse sin su símbolo! ¡Debieron rescatarla a ella! ¿Me oyes? Debí ser yo el que recibiera sus castigos, no ella.

Los odio, los odio a todos por no haberla salvado. Mi mano se encuentra con el pequeño micrófono que me han prendido de una de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo arranco, tirándolo al suelo. Mi talón se conecta al objeto, del tamaño de un escarabajo y hay un sonido infernal saliendo de los altavoces cuando el aparato se convierte en un retorcido montón de cables bajo mi bota.

–¡Debieron salvarla! ¡Debieron sacarla de ahí! ¿Qué acaso no sabían lo mucho que Snow estaba deseando ponerle las manos encima? ¿Tienen idea de lo que puede estarle haciendo a ella ahora?- un hipido se escapa de mi boca, pero yo sigo escupiendo veneno, rebasado por la imagen mental que me persigue estando dormido o despierto- ¡Todo esto es su culpa! La hará pedazos, pero no la matará, porque entonces sería demasiado sencillo ¿no?

Octavia me observa con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas mientras el hombre, Flavius, se esconde detrás de Venia con la barbilla temblándole, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar también.

–¡Eso es!- espeto hacia ellos, haciendo que Octavia se eche a llorar con más ganas- ¡Témanme! No me importa, no podría importarme menos.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y escucho un grito brotar de la garganta de alguien. Empiezo a golpear el piso con los puños y la mujer vuelve a gritar.

–Debieron… salvarla. Debieron… ¡los odio! ¡los odio a todos!- mi voz sale en susurros que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entender. Solo conozco la rabia absoluta que se adueña de mi cuerpo.

Siento un pinchazo en el brazo y entonces me desplomo en el suelo, engullido por la bruma de las drogas que no consigue anestesiar mi mente del mismo modo en que lo hace con mi cuerpo.

–Katniss- lloriqueo- Debieron… los odio…

**.III.**

Noto el dolor en las manos antes de abrir los ojos, pero no se compara al dolor que llevo dentro. Lo lamentable de entregarle tu corazón por completo a otra persona es que, si se rompe, no te quedan pruebas físicas para demostrarlo. El músculo en mi pecho sigue latiendo, porque no tengo forma de pedirle que pare.

Me pregunto si me sentiría mejor si el espacio dentro de mi pecho estuviera vacío. Si dolería menos…

–Has armado una buena ahí dentro.

Abro los ojos de golpe y aprieto mis dientes. Me impulso hacia arriba en el estrecho catre en que estoy tendido y, tan rápido que incluso yo mismo me sorprendo, descargo un puñetazo, con todas mis fuerzas, en la dirección de la que proviene la voz de mi antiguo mentor.

Siento una oleada de satisfacción cuando escucho la exclamación de Haymitch, aún y cuando el dolor relampaguea a través de mi brazo y mis nudillos, recién vendados, vuelven a sangrar.

–Pero ¿qué demo…?- no puede terminar su pregunta porque vuelvo a impulsarme hacia adelante para golpearlo, pero esta vez lo ve venir y me sujeta el puño con su mano y lo retuerce hacia un lado. Suelto un gruñido casi animal y me remuevo, pero aún noto el efecto del tranquilizante que me inyectaron, lo que me vuelve más torpe. He logrado acertar el primer golpe por mera fuerza de voluntad.

Sea como sea eso no me detiene para empezar a gritarle a Haymitch:

–¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que la salvarías! ¡Me lo debías! ¡Eres un asqueroso borracho que…!- suelto un número de improperios que haría enorgullecer a mi madre.

–Ya lo sé– dice con ¿tristeza? ¿arrepentimiento? No logro descubrirlo y tampoco me importa.

–Me mentiste- le escupo- Me mentiste y ahora ella, ella está…- un gemido estrangulado brota de mi garganta.

–Ya, ya, chico…- dice mientras me da una palmadita sobre el hombro.

–¡No te atrevas!- rujo quitándome su mano de encima- No te atrevas a intentar consolarme. No tienes el derecho, ni siquiera has tenido las agallas para venir a verme hasta ahora. ¡No me toques!

Haymitch me mira con gravedad, enarcando sus cejas oscuras, haciendo que sus ojos, del mismo color gris que los de Katniss, luzcan más grandes.

–He estado teniendo unos cuantos días difíciles.

–Me alegro- digo con amargura- Está bien que tu sufras también. Te lo mereces.

Él se echa a reír.

–Ese ha sido un comentario digno de la chica ¿no crees?

La broma suena débil incluso para mí y su voz resulta extraña. Levanto la mirada y estudio su rostro. Las profundas ojeras y el tono amarillo y ceniciento de la piel de su cara. La piel luce tirante sobre sus mejillas y el cabello le cae, lacio y sin vida, sobre los ojos. Parece enfermo y estoy a punto de preguntarle qué le ha pasado cuando recuerdo que no me importa nada, así que cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y volteo hacia otro lado.

–Me han quitado el alcohol- explica Haymitch, sin necesidad de que yo se lo pregunte- No me ha sentado muy bien.

Recuerdo la forma en que Haymitch se comportaba cuando Ripper estuvo encerrada en la cárcel, poco después de la llegada de Thread y casi llego a sentir compasión por él, entonces recuerdo que él me mintió y decido que le está bien empleado. Si su sufrimiento es, aunque sea, una décima parte de lo que es el mío, entonces le está bien empleado.

–Debiste haberla sacado de ahí como me prometiste.

–Y tú no debiste permitir que te separaran de ella- responde él de manera automática, como si hubiese estado esperando que yo le dijera eso.

–Es cierto- admito con una punzada de dolor- Debimos irnos cuando ella lo sugirió por la mañana.

–Todos hemos cometido errores.

–¿Qué pasará conmigo si la mata?- pregunto sin pensar.

–Sobrevivirás- dice Haymitch.- Al final, eso es lo que hacemos todos. Aprendemos a aceptar lo que nos queda y encontramos la manera de superar el día a día.

Pienso en la forma en que él lo hace, en cómo su forma de superar cada día es envenenarse con el alcohol.

–Yo no quiero eso. En el momento en que ella muera entonces yo…

–No- me corta Haymitch- No llegaremos hasta eso.

–No me han permitido ir a rescatarla- me quejo.

–No es como si les hubieses presentado un gran plan y tampoco les has dado suficiente a cambio. Puede que, si les das un par de videos decentes, entonces empiecen a ceder.

–¿Y si no lo hacen?

–Entonces tendrás que conseguirte la manera de pilotear tú mismo uno de esos aerodeslizadores- bromea él.

**.IV.**

–Voy a proponerle un trato- digo sin siquiera llegar a sentarme en la silla que Fulvia apunta con la mano.

La Presidenta Coin levanta el rostro y me observa con esos extraños ojos grises, como nieve cubierta de polvo de carbón.

–Un trato- repite ella.

–Un trato- asiento yo mientras coloco sobre la mesa la hoja con mi única petición.

A excepción de cuando se trata de Katniss, nunca me ha dado miedo hablarles a las personas. Soy bueno en ello, siempre lo he sido.

–En primer lugar- digo viéndola a ella a los ojos, mientras siento la mirada de Plutarch sobre mi cara- Quiero que rescaten a Katniss y a los demás tributos que han sido tomados por el Capitolio a la primera oportunidad que se presente. Si no surge en el corto plazo, quiero que creen una. No me importan los costos.

Las otras personas en la Sala de Mando empiezan a soltar exclamaciones que son ahogadas en el momento en que Coin habla.

–Katniss Everdeen nos ha traicionado. Haya sido convincente o no, se ha prestado al juego impuesto por el Capitolio y ha hecho que…

–No me importa lo que haya hecho. Katniss hace lo que es necesario para sobrevivir y ha sido culpa de ustedes, por no salvarla- digo mientras observo intencionadamente a Haymitch- el que se haya visto en esa situación. La rescatarán a la primera oportunidad y la indultarán de cualquier acción, real o posible, que haya podido llevar a cabo para perjudicar su guerra.

–Querrás decir nuestra guerra- corrige Coin.

–He dicho exactamente lo que quiero decir- digo sin ceder ni un ápice- Katniss y yo fuimos usados como marionetas en los últimos Juegos. Entiendo su secretismo y la necesidad de que nos comportáramos de determinada manera- e incluso a mí mismo me sorprende la tranquilidad en mi voz- pero eso no justifica el hecho de que apostaran nuestras vidas en una revolución en la que nunca hemos querido participar. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance por conseguirle más adeptos, mantener motivadas a sus tropas y todo lo que usted desee. Pero eso no significa que haya decidido coincidir con ustedes. Lo que nos han hecho a nosotros dos ha sido cruel. Lo que el distrito Trece ha hecho ha sido injusto y estoy seguro de que lo saben. Han pasado tres cuartos de siglo escondidos en estas tumbas- digo mientras giro la muñeca, señalando lo que me rodea con la mano- con las armas necesarias para plantarle cara al Capitolio, pero han decidido hacerse los muertos y dejarnos a nosotros con nuestros problemas. ¿Cuántos niños han muerto desde entonces?

Coin ni siquiera se inmuta ante mis acusaciones. Me da una sonrisa fría.

–Ha venido usted a decir muchas cosas, señor Mellark. La pregunta es ¿qué está dispuesto a hacer por nosotros? ¿Qué podría convencerme de arriesgar a mi gente e ir por la señorita Everdeen?

–Y los otros tributos- le recuerdo yo- Annie Cresta y Johanna Mason. Y Enobaria- recuerdo de repente.

–Si no mal recuerdo, usted asesinó al compañero de Enobaria en los Juegos.

–Así es- digo asintiendo- Maté a Brutus y lo volvería hacer porque él mató a Chaff, pero eso no significa que crea que Presidente Snow sea merecedor de tener más gente a la cual torturar. Ya vio lo que le han hecho a Katniss- le recuerdo mientras cierro los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de lo que está pasando con Katniss.

–Lo he visto, sí. –dice ella como si estuviera hablando del reporte del clima- Pero a diferencia de lo que usted cree, Katniss Everdeen es solo otra pieza en medio de un panorama mucho más grande.

–Nosotros no somos piezas- le digo apretando los dientes- Somos personas. Personas que ustedes han decidido utilizar.

Ella no llega a aceptarlo, pero tampoco lo niega.

–Será mejor que haga un trabajo ejemplar en convencer a los distritos que aún no se alzan, señor Mellark. Seré tan exigente como lo es usted mismo.

–No habrá problema- le digo con frialdad.

**.V.**

Cumplo con mi promesa.

Después de casi un mes sin conseguir nada de mí, casi creo que Plutarch está a punto de echarse a llorar de la felicidad cuando grabo la primera propo. No sigo el guion que me han dado para recordarles a los rebeldes que aunque no lo parezca a veces, nosotros superamos en número a la gente del Capitolio y que no deben rendirse. Empleo mis propias palabras, les hablo de lo que vi durante la Gira de la Victoria y la fortaleza interna que sé que guardan en su interior. Guerreros en potencia esperando a ser despertados.

Logramos que los soldados rebeldes avancen en el Siete y tomen los astilleros.

Dejo que me maquillen, que me cubran de potingues asquerosos que simulan moratones y que utilicen las heridas que aún se curan en mi rostro para que finjan que acabo de estar en alguna batalla y ellos vuelven a grabarme. Exalto a la gente del Nueve a tomar sus herramientas de trabajo y a defender sus derechos.

Unos cuantos días más tarde ellos consiguen asegurar los graneros y el grano que cultivan empieza a llegar a nosotros en el Trece y deja de enviarse al Capitolio.

Las grabaciones se sobreponen. De vez en cuando me graban en el estudio, sentado en un sillón, vestido con el traje gris característico del Trece.

Me dejan hablar. Hablo de los Juegos, hablo sobre cómo era tener que comer pan rancio cada día de tu vida cuando sacabas decenas y decenas de pan fresco a todas horas, simplemente porque la economía no daba para poder hacer otra cosa. Necesitábamos cada centavo. Hablo sobre cómo se siente que te obliguen a conocer a los otros tributos como personas y que luego te obliguen a matarlos. Y hablo sobre Katniss.

Siempre.

**.VI.**

–No siento que tenga mucho sentido el contarle todas mis privaciones a la gente de los distritos- digo cruzándome de brazos mientras Venia retoca los polvos que me han lanzado a la cara para evitar que mi piel brille bajo las luces del estudio.

–¿De qué hablas, Peeta?- pregunta Fulvia mientras se para en las puntas de los pies y se atusa el cabello distraídamente.

–Pues eso, ellos ya han pasado sus vidas enteras viviendo restringidos ¿no? ¿Qué importancia tiene que a mí me haya pasado también?

Fulvia me sonríe con dulzura y siento que ella acaba de pasar olímpicamente de lo que le he dicho.

–Lo digo en serio- digo levantando una mano para que Venia se aparte y me bajo de la pequeña tarima- ¿A quién le importa? Soy solo otro habitante de Panem. ¿Por qué debería importarles?

–No eres solo otro habitante de Panem- dice ella mientras revisa sus papeles- Eres el Sinsa…

–¡Para!- ordeno mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza y arruino el intento de estilismo que me ha hecho el equipo de preparación de Katniss- Para justo ahí.

A pesar de que no llego a alzar la voz, la gente en la sala deja lo que está haciendo y me observan con aprehensión. Me han retirado el brazalete de "mentalmente inestable" pero supongo que la etiqueta sigue conmigo.

–No soy su Sinsajo. Solo estoy asumiendo el papel hasta que nos encarguemos de liberar a Katniss. Ese era el trato ¿recuerdas?

Fulvia no me contesta de inmediato. Su mirada se desliza por la habitación, buscando la de Plutarch que está hablando con Boggs.

–¿Fulvia?

Ella me dedica una sonrisa tensa.

–Por supuesto.

Pero una parte de mí se remueve por dentro cuando me doy cuenta de que mi colaboración ha hecho que Katniss sea prescindible.

**.VII.**

La luz roja se enciende y Cressida me indica con una seña que estamos grabando. Sin embargo mi mente no logra conectar con nada. No hay palabras en mi mente, porque no hay garantías.

Katniss igual podría estar muerta. Igual podrían estar matándola en este momento porque ellos no harán nada para recuperarla.

–¡Corten!- grita Cressida cuando los minutos pasan y resulta evidente que no estoy consiguiendo nada- ¿Peeta?

Levanto la cabeza e intento sonreírle, pero solo consigo que mis labios tiemblen.

–Lo… lo siento.

–No pasa nada- dice ella- Podemos empezar de nuevo.

Asiento, solo por hacer algo y ella vuelve a dar la señal.

Cuando empiezo a hablar, las palabras no tienen nada que ver con la exaltación a la gente del Seis a que tomen el control de los sistemas de transporte o con que los del Diez consigan hacer avanzar sus tropas y aseguren al ganado que le brinda carne y leche al Capitolio, una parte básica de su dieta. No. Todas y cada una de mis palabras van dirigidas a Katniss.

–Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero la primera vez que me hablaste teníamos seis años. La maestra de historia se había enfermado y nos dieron permiso para hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre y cuando no saliéramos del salón y nos mantuviéramos en silencio. Mientras los demás se levantaban de sus asientos y empezaban a formar grupos, tú te quedaste muy quieta en tu escritorio y sacaste algo de tu bolso. Nadie más se dio cuenta, solo yo, porque era el único que no podía dejar de observarte.

Casi espero que Cressida me pida que cortemos la grabación y me mande a dar un paseo, porque mis palabras no tienen sentido, pero la luz roja sigue parpadeando y yo no puedo dejar de hablar.

–Era un trapo, supongo que alguna vez fue blanco pero ahora se veía gris, todo cubierto por el polvo del carbón. Lo desenvolviste con cuidado y sacaste su contenido. Y yo no podía dejar de observarte. Eran cinco pequeños cilindros, del tamaño de mi dedo, de color negro. En la escuela nos daban lápices, pero nunca había visto algo como lo que tenías en la mano. Cuando nadie te veía, arrancaste una hoja de tu cuaderno y empezaste a dibujar con ellos. No eras particularmente buena- digo riéndome un poco- Pero con cada trazo que hacías, me daba la impresión de que te conocía un poco mejor.

Dibujaste los árboles, con sus puntas afiladas, la tierra cubierta de agujas y un conejo saliendo de su madriguera. Creo que, de alguna forma, me estabas mostrando quien eras y las cosas que amabas. El dibujo no te convenció. Lo observaste con el ceño fruncido y luego volteaste la hoja y empezaste a dibujar otra cosa, Katniss. Al principio pensé que sería otro conejo, pero entonces agregaste más y más líneas y me di cuenta de que era tu hermanita. Prim debía tener un año en ese entonces y no se parecía en nada a ti. Pero ya desde entonces la adorabas. La dibujaste rodeada de flores, flotando en el aire, como copos de nieve, y le dibujaste una sonrisa en su carita de bebé.

Cuando me acerqué a ti, la hora libre estaba a punto de terminar y creo que hice que te asustaras, porque metiste todas las cosas en el espacio vacío bajo tu mesa y volteaste a verme con las cejas fruncidas. "¿Qué?", preguntaste.

Apenas si pude murmurar el más burdo de los "holas" cuando apareció el profesor de la siguiente hora y ya no conseguí que me hablaras.

Pasé todo el día enfadado conmigo mismo por eso. Porque, de haber sido más valiente, habría podido hablarte y tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes entre nosotros. Me quedé sentado hasta que la clase se vació. Tú siempre eras de las primeras en salir. Parecías volar cuando corrías hacia afuera. Sin embargo yo me quedé y di un rodeo para llegar a la puerta, de manera que pasé por tu pupitre. Una línea negra sobre el suelo café llamó mi atención, justo al lado de una de las patas de tu silla.

Cuando me agaché, descubrí que se trataba de uno de tus carboncillos. Lo encerré en mi mano y decidí que te lo devolvería al día siguiente y así tendría la oportunidad de hablarte. Pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente a ese. Cuando acabó la semana, me encontré a mí mismo sentado en la mesa en la que hacía mis tareas con uno de los forros de papel que usábamos para envolver el pan en una mano y tu carboncillo en la otra.

Dibuje una flor. Una saeta, como la que te daba nombre a ti. Fue la primera vez que sentí un instrumento de dibujo como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Y fue gracias a ti. Porque de alguna manera el sentirme cerca de eso era como estar cerca de ti.

La boca se me seca cuando pienso en la niña pequeña que jamás volvió a dibujar, atormentada por problemas demasiado grandes como para poder ocupar su tiempo en eso.

–Lo recuperé ¿sabes? Volví a mi casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores una semana después de que me… de que me trajeran al Trece. Lo había guardado en mi estudio y ahí estaba cuando fui a buscarlo. Una conexión muy lejana a ti, pero es lo único que me queda.

Snow te ha llevado, Katniss y no tengo ni idea de cómo manejar esto. Cuando consiga llegar a ti ¿qué quedará de esa niña? ¿Te habrá destruido él para ese entonces? Perdóname, Katniss… Había prometido que te sacaría con vida de los Juegos… pero creo que no fui demasiado específico en mis deseos ¿cierto? ¿Se puede llamar vida a lo que tienes ahora? De estar la decisión en tus manos ¿te conformarías con ello?

Me sumerjo en el silencio, cierro los ojos y me permito sumergirme en mi propia desesperación mientras la luz roja de la cámara sigue pulsando, embebiéndose de mis emociones.

**.VIII.**

La transmisión inicia durante la cena y, por un segundo, el que tardo en ver el panorama completo, me siento flotar en una bruma de absoluta felicidad cuando mis ojos se encuentran con la mirada plateada de Katniss.

Ya no se molestan en obligarla a usar enormes vestidos plumosos o a recogerle el cabello en intrincados peinados. Trae una camiseta de punto y unos pantalones parecidos a los que usamos en nuestros primeros Juegos. Su cabello está recogido en una trenza y no tiene puesto maquillaje. Un cardenal le atraviesa el pómulo, como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada y tiene un corte fino en paralelo a la ceja izquierda. Está tan delgada que puedes ver, sin problema, la manera en que los huesos le saltan por debajo de la piel en la cara y el esbozo de sus costillas bajo la camiseta.

–Katniss…- mi voz sale en un susurro mientras me pongo de pie y doy pasos tambaleantes hacia la pantalla del televisor.

En otra de las mesas, Gale también se levanta.

Mi cabeza no consigue enfocarse en lo que le dice Caesar Flickerman a Katniss, me limito a clavar la mirada en ella y en el hecho de que aunque físicamente no se encuentre bien, sigue estando viva. Puedo recuperarla.

–…ciertamente no después de nuestro último encuentro ¿verdad?

La broma parece llegar a Katniss con algunos segundos de retraso, su mirada se pierde en algún punto en el set y vuelve cuando Caesar le toca la mano con delicadeza, haciendo que ella de un respingo y suelte una risa forzada.

–Sí. Lo… siento por eso. Aunque es agradable ver que no te han quedado marcas.

He de admitir que el profesionalismo de Caesar resulta impresionante. El retoma sin dificultad el hilo y hace bromas sobre qué pensó dejarse las marcas de las uñas de Katniss como un recordatorio de que las Chicas en Llamas podían ser peligrosas. Pero Katniss vuelve a desconectar y su boca se contorsiona en una mueca de algo que solo puedo describir como pánico. La toma se abre para enfocarlos a ambos por un momento y veo como ella mantiene ambos puños completamente cerrados a ambos lados de sus muslos.

La toma se enfoca en Caesar y siento el palpitar de la sangre en mis oídos mientras me acerco todo lo posible a la pantalla, desesperado por volver a verla a ella.

Por favor, por favor, por favor…

La toma se abre de nuevo y revela a una Katniss con las cejas muy juntas y entonces…

"Dibuje una flor. Una saeta, como la que te daba nombre a ti. Fue la primera vez que sentí un instrumento de dibujo como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Y fue gracias a ti. Porque de alguna manera el sentirme cerca de eso era como estar cerca de ti."

Ya no es su cara, sino la mía la que está en la pantalla. Hay gritos de júbilo y escucho la voz de Gale decir:

–Lo ha conseguido. Beetee se ha infiltrado en su sistema.

La toma se corta y volvemos con Katniss y Caesar. Él luce pálido, pero lo disimula bien y le pregunta algo a Katniss, cuya barbilla tiembla levemente.

–Me han dicho que tienes un mensaje…

"Lo recuperé ¿sabes? Volví a mi casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores una semana después de que me… de que me trajeran al Trece. Lo había guardado en mi estudio y ahí estaba cuando fui a buscarlo. Una conexión muy lejana a ti, pero es lo único que me queda."

La pantalla pasa a negro y Katniss y Caesar vuelven a estar al aire. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a los brazos del sofá y se está mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que veo una pequeña gota de sangre descender por su barbilla.

–¡PEETA!- grita ella de repente y escucho bandejas caerse cuando el resto de personas en el comedor se sobresaltan también.- ¡EL TRECE!- continúa ella- Si estás ahí… Si existe realmente ¡huye! ¡escóndete! ¡van por ustedes! Estarán muertos antes de que salga el sol…

Los camarógrafos en el Capitolio no son capaces de cortar lo suficientemente rápido la toma. O tal vez sea que él simplemente quiere que yo lo vea: la porra descendiendo sobre la cabeza de Katniss. Y el extremo de su trenza empapándose con su sangre cuando ella cae al suelo.

La pantalla pasa a negro una vez más y esta vez no hay imagen. Solo mi voz diciendo:

"… pero creo que no fui demasiado específico en mis deseos ¿cierto? ¿Se puede llamar vida a lo que tienes ahora? De estar la decisión en tus manos ¿te conformarías con ello?"

**.IX.**

Todo vuelve a tratarse sobre el dolor.

Había pensado que había perdido mi corazón junto a Katniss. Sin embargo el dolor lacerante en mi pecho me informa que estaba equivocado. Creí saber lo que era sentir dolor: estar muriéndome al lado del río, desangrarme hasta quedar al borde de la muerte mientras esperaba a que el cañón de Cato sonara, que se me parara el corazón al chocar con el campo de fuerza…

No tenía ni idea.

Es como si de repente me diera cuenta de que tengo el pecho lleno de cristales afilados que se abren paso hacia afuera, cortándolo todo, dejándome hecho jirones.

Realizo el proceso de evacuación como un autómata, con la mano de Haymitch firmemente sujeta a mi hombro, conduciéndome escaleras abajo, obligándome a bajar los peldaños uno a uno hasta que, finalmente, permite que me desplome en un rincón.

Escucho a Finnick Odair llorar en alguna parte, seguro de que lo que hicieron con Katniss es un reflejo de lo que está pasando con su Annie. No me alcanzan las fuerzas para sentir lástima por él. Ni por nadie.

Estoy roto. Soy una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas, una barca dejada a la deriva que ahora se estrella, una y otra vez, contra las rocas. Registro el llanto de Prim y me deslizo silencioso hasta ella y la envuelvo en un abrazo que ella no rechaza. Ella hunde la cara en mi pecho y llora las lágrimas que yo no consigo dejar salir. Estoy seco por dentro, me han asesinado, pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo se niega a dejarme descansar.

En medio del abrazo, cae la primera bomba.

El búnker se mece suavemente y escuchamos la detonación. Entonces el polvo cae del techo y el búnker se agita de nuevo.

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…

Es un concierto mal orquestado. Las bombas caen una tras otra. Justo cuando la gente empieza a murmurar, emocionada, que las cosas se han acabado, una nueva detonación les dice que están equivocados.

Haymitch se sienta a mis pies y se cruza de brazos.

Alguien llama a la madre de Katniss para que ayude a atender a la gente. Ella me dedica una larga mirada antes de decidir que puede confiar en mí el cuidado de Prim. Finalmente se va, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y nos deja a nosotros dos, posiblemente las personas que más queremos a Katniss, viviendo nuestro dolor juntos.

–¿En dónde está Gale?- grazna Prim al cabo de unos minutos.

–Se ha ido con su familia- dice Haymitch-. Están por allá- dice agitando una mano.

No sigo la dirección en que señala. En este momento, Gale resulta irrelevante para mí. Todo lo que consigo ver es el charco de sangre extendiéndose bajo la cabeza de Katniss hasta mojar el suelo.

Suelto a Prim y me sujeto la cabeza con las manos.

–Ella es fuerte- dice Prim tomándome del brazo- Siempre lo ha sido. Saldrá de esta- me promete ella, pero habla con el tono de quien tiene que convencerse a sí misma

–Todo esto es mi culpa.

–No…- dice Prim- No lo es.

–Lo habrían hecho en privado de todas maneras- señala Haymitch mientras estira las piernas.

–Viste… ¿viste su cara?- le digo apretando mis dedos contra mis párpados cerrados- Le han estado haciendo algo, algo terrible- siento a Prim estremecerse. Sus dientes empiezan a castañetear-. Lo siento- le digo poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Está helada. Me quito la chaqueta y se la echo encima.

–Haremos algo- me promete Haymitch. Pero no es la primera vez que hace promesas que no está dispuesto a cumplir.

**.X.**

Es la peor noche de mi vida, lo cual ya es decir mucho. Las bombas siguen cayendo, cada vez más espaciadas, hasta que Coin anuncia por el sistema de altavoces que los bombarderos se han retirado.

–Tenemos una deuda de honor con Katniss Everdeen- declara antes de decir que nos quedaremos otras doce horas en el bunker por seguridad.

Cuando finalmente nos sueltan, nos hospedan en nuevas habitaciones, en niveles inferiores. De habernos quedado en los nuestros, muchos habríamos muerto.

Lo primero que hacen es pedirme que salga con Finnick, el otro Vencedor con que contamos. Cressida y el resto del equipo van grabar un video en donde debo anunciar que el ataque ha sido infructuoso y que nos encontramos a salvo.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien", repito mentalmente mientras Cressida elige la locación.

Sin embargo cuando descendemos hacia uno de los cráteres que ha dejado el bombardeo, me encuentro con un montón de rosas rojas y rosadas. Tienen las puntas quemadas, como si alguien hubiese estado sosteniendo un encendedor junto a ellas, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer daño con el calor, pero no como para prenderles fuego.

El aire se atora en mi garganta y empiezo a boquear, desesperado por conseguir un oxígeno que no está ahí para mí.

Reemplazo las rosas en mi cabeza por los dedos extendidos de Katniss. Escucho sus gritos en mi cabeza mientras veo como la piel de sus dedos, cubiertos de callosidades, parecen florecer con las pequeñas ampollas rosadas.

Haymitch me sujeta del brazo y me ayuda a caer limpiamente de rodillas, sin que me haga daño, mientras que un gemido se abre paso por mi cuerpo.

Cressida se arrodilla a mi lado y me ofrece una botella con agua.

–Una toma- suplica ella- Una toma y te dejaré en paz- me promete.

Asiento y me pongo de pie a cómo puedo. Ella hace una seña a Pollux ¿o es Castor? No consigo fijarme lo suficientemente bien, quien se acerca sosteniendo la cámara.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" la frase se repite en mi cabeza. "Este es el Distrito Trece, acaban de bombardearnos y estoy bien"

–Acción- dice Cressida y yo obligo a las palabras a salir de entre mis labios.

–Este es el Distrito Trece- empiezo y me agrada que mi voz no suene ahogada- acaban de bombardearnos y… - ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hago aquí mientras Katniss está siendo torturada? Tal vez hasta asesinada.

Me freno en seco.

–¡Corte!- dice Cressida mientras se inclina hacia mí- Acaban de bombardearnos y estoy bien- repite ella tratando de ayudarme.

Pero ¿lo estoy? No. No estoy bien. No puedo estarlo.

Katniss…

–Acaban de bombardearnos y estoy…

Es como si me dieran una patada en el estómago. No puedo. No estoy bien. No voy a estar bien.

–Katniss…- susurro antes de echarme en el suelo- Katniss- repito mientras el cielo, cubierto de nubes, me recuerda de alguna manera el gris tormentoso de sus ojos.

**.XI.**

Esta vez, cuando despierto, no tengo problema en reconocer el techo de la enfermería. Me llevo la mano al brazo y me arranco la vía, haciendo que un chorro de sangre roja salga disparada del pequeño agujero en donde estaba la aguja.

–Bueno, eso ha sido espantoso- dice Haymitch mientras se mece en la silla- No quiero desilusionarte, pero podrías estar perdiendo tu don con las palabras.

Suelto un gruñido que se convierte en un gemido patético y me hago un ovillo en la cama. Cuando me pongo de costado veo a Finnick durmiendo, viviendo los dulces sueños que solo te dan los narcóticos.

–¿Qué… qué le ha pasado?

–Se ha desplomado justo después que tú- explica Haymitch- Escucha, hay algo importante que necesito que sepas.

Su tono de voz es tan serio que me giro para verlo.

–¿Qué?

Haymitch se rasca la nuca y procura ver hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia mí.

–Haymitch...- exijo yo.

–Han decidido ir a rescatarla.

Estoy fuera de la cama antes de que él termine la oración.

–Espera- ordena él sujetándome por el brazo.

–No. Tengo que ir. Iré a ayudar.

–Ya se han ido- dice Haymitch rodando los ojos- Te han tenido fuera de combate por un buen rato. Ya deben haber recorrido la mitad del camino.

–¡No me importa! Consígueme un aerodeslizador, un tren, ¡lo que sea!

–Las cosas no funcionan así.

–Quiero ayudar- exijo.

–Pues no puedes.

–Haymitch…

–Peeta- responde él- Ya está hecho. No queda más que esperar.

–¿Quiénes han ido?

–Un grupo de soldados se han ofrecido. Boggs ha pedido voluntarios y luego ha fingido que no me ha visto alzando la mano.

Pero hay algo que él no me dice:

–Gale está entre ellos, ¿cierto?

–Fue el primero en ofrecerse- acepta él.

Intento que no me enfade eso. Gale también quiere a Katniss y Dios sabe que está capacitado para ir a rescatarla. Pero aun así….

–No nos des más problemas- sentencia Haymitch mientras se levanta- Y espera.

Resulta que soy pésimo esperando. No han pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Haymitch se ha ido cuando decido despertar a Finnick, porque su pena es igual a la mía. Porque solo él entiende la forma en que me siento yo.

A pesar de que intento moverle el hombro con suavidad para despertarlo lentamente, él se despierta jadeando, murmurando el nombre de Annie.

–Han ido por ellas- es todo lo que digo y él lo entiende. Su optimismo raya en la locura.

–¿Qué no lo entiendes?- pregunta él mientras el rostro se le ilumina- Para bien o para mal, las cosas se resuelven hoy.

Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños, pensé en que alguna vez estaría sentado codo con codo con Finnick Odair, compartiendo el mismo dolor.

Él hace lo que puede por mantenerse ocupado: hace y deshace diferentes nudos en un pedazo de cuerda de unos treinta centímetros. Me entretengo un rato viéndolo, pero cuando construye el nudo de una horca el aire se atora en mis pulmones, pensando en el aro enroscado alrededor del cuello de Katniss.

–¡Necesitamos hacer algo!- suplico cuando Haymitch se pasa un par de horas más tarde para ver como lo estamos llevando.

Él se lleva la mano a la barbilla y se lo piensa por un momento.

–Pues no vendría mal una distracción.

–¿Distracción?- la pregunta resuena en mi cabeza pero es Finnick quien la formula.

–Los chicos tienen un buen plan, pero una ayudita desde aquí podría caerles bien.

–Que sus ojos estén fijos en nosotros- aporta Finnick.

–Eso… Aún necesitamos grabar esa propo- dice Haymitch mientras me ve enarcando las cejas.

Así que en cuestión de minutos estoy vestido con el traje negro de los soldados rebeldes, me cuelgan un arma automática de la espalda y me colocan polvos sobre la cara para luego cubrirme el rostro con líneas oscuras, como si hubiese tenido que abrirme paso a través de los escombros para sobrevivir.

Me llevan hasta el cráter en donde han arrojado las rosas. Una forma curiosa de decirle a Snow que he encontrado su regalo y que no he permitido que me afecte, lo cual es mentira pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

Cressida hace el papel de entrevistadora, pero después de que lanza la primera pregunta, yo niego con la cabeza y digo que quiero hacerlo solo. Ella se aparta y hace señas a Pollux y Castor para que graben perspectivas distintas de un mismo acontecimiento.

Cuando pienso en las palabras, no pienso en el rostro de Snow, ni en los bombardeos. No pienso en los Juegos, ni en la muerte… Pienso en Katniss. Por eso, no me sorprendo cuando la primera palabra que sale de mis labios resulta ser su nombre.

–Katniss, siempre he sabido que eres una luchadora. Incluso cuando éramos apenas unos niños, nunca dejaste espacio para que la gente dudara de ti. Aún hoy pienso que no te das cuenta del efecto que tienes en la gente, como todos parecían detenerse a mirarte dos veces. Muchas veces me sentí celoso ¿sabes? No necesitabas usar las palabras para darte a entender. Simplemente hacías las cosas, de una manera tan natural como respirar y, aunque no lo notaras, la gente te seguía.

Me detengo para tomar aire y mi mano recoge una rosa del suelo. Mantengo los ojos clavados en la casi absoluta perfección de la flor, exceptuando los bordes quemados y continúo.

–Tuve un montón de oportunidades para hablarte, pero cada vez que estaba contigo, las palabras simplemente no llegaban. ¿Sabes cómo me convertí en un buen orador? Solía practicar, todos los días frente al espejo, lo que te diría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Muchas veces las palabras no parecían correctas, así que iba al día siguiente a la escuela y trataba de aprender palabras mejores, palabras que consiguieran explicarte la forma en que me sentía hacia ti, pero nunca nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Entonces pasaba otro día y yo seguía sin hablar contigo.

¿Puedes creer que pasé once años así?- digo echándome a reír débilmente- Cuando mi nombre salió en la Cosecha, una vez dejado el shock inicial de que… iba a morir y todo eso… lo primero en lo que pude pensar era en que la vida se me acababa y yo seguía sin poder hablar contigo. Así que decidí que no me importaba lo tonto que pudiera parecerte, utilizaría esta oportunidad para acercarme a ti. Y más importante aún, protegería tu vida aunque me costara mía, pero creo que mis motivos podrían parecerte muy egoístas si los conocieras ¿sabes? Decidí que era mejor que los Juegos los ganaras tú, porque si yo regresaba a casa, entonces tú estarías muerta. Y yo simplemente no sabía cómo podía vivir en un mundo en donde tú ya no existías.

El hablar de estas cosas, hace que los fragmentos afilados en mi interior se muevan de nuevo, tratando de desgarrarme desde adentro una vez más.

–Hay algo que nunca te he dicho, Katniss – digo intentando controlar mi voz- Cuando golpeé el campo de energía, algo pasó en mi interior. Fue como si en lugar de minutos, me hubiese encerrado en un mundo distinto, un mundo en que no habíamos tenido que regresar a la Arena, un mundo en el que los dos estábamos juntos.

No es mi intención ser manipulador, simplemente las palabras llevan demasiado tiempo encerradas en mi interior y ahora han encontrado una forma de liberarse.

– Teníamos un bebé- digo mientras pienso en la pequeña criatura rosada con un mechón de cabello oscuro en la cabeza- Una niña. Era simplemente perfecta, podrás pensar que me he vuelto completamente loco, pero creo que se te parecía.

Soñé con un mundo, Katniss, en que tú y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de ver a esa niña crecer. En donde no tuviéramos que vivir el miedo de que nos arrebataran a nuestra bebé de los brazos para lanzarla a una carrera a muerte con otro puñado de niños cuyo único crimen es nacer en este mundo cruel.

Ese es el mundo por el que luchamos ahora.

**.XII.**

Al final, lo que Finnick tiene para decir resulta ser más políticamente acertado que mi desgarrador discurso.

Cuando acabo de grabar, el equipo hace una pausa. Cressida se limpia los ojos con disimulo y empieza a susurrarse cosas con Mesalla, momento que Plutarch aprovecha para hablar con Finnick.

–¿Estarías dispuesto?- pregunta Plutarch y veo como el rostro de Finnick se torna primero blanco y luego alarmantemente verde, pero él asiente de todas maneras.

Lo mueven un poco y él se sienta sobre una roca.

–No tienes que hacer esto- le dice Haymitch.

–Debo hacerlo si eso va a ayudarla- dice Finnick mientras hace una bola con la cuerda en su mano- Estoy listo.

Permanezco atento a la historia que puede hacer que Haymitch luzca tan disgustado, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

No logro imaginar nada ni siquiera remotamente cercano a la realidad:

- El Presidente Snow solía… venderme… vender mi cuerpo -Finnick empieza en un tono plano y distante-. Yo no fui el único. Si un Vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que las personas puedan comprarlos por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Si te niegas, mata a alguien a quien amas. Entonces lo haces…

Pienso en las cosas que se decían de Finnick. Los rumores sobre lo difícil que era que alguien pudiera conservar su afecto y las interminables filas de amantes despechados que había dejado tras de sí.

–No fui el único, pero sí el más popular. Y quizá el más indefenso, porque las personas a las que yo amaba eran indefensas. Para hacerse a sí mismos sentir mejor, mis patrocinadores me daban regalos de dinero o joyas, pero yo encontré un modo de pago mucho más valioso. Secretos -dice, humedeciéndose los labios y yo lo imito, porque la boca parece habérseme secado de repente-. Y aquí es donde querrá permanecer sintonizado, Presidente Snow, porque muchos de ellos eran acerca de usted.

Desconecto por un momento del inusitado rumbo que ha tomado el discurso de Finnick y me pongo a pensar en lo que habría pasado conmigo y con Katniss de no haber sido por el acto revolucionario de las bayas. Si el Presidente se hubiera llegado a creer nuestro romance trágico ¿habríamos acabado del mismo modo? ¿Nos hubieran vendido a ambos al mejor postor?

Pienso en mi pierna ortopédica y en cómo eso tal vez habría disuadido a algunos compradores, pero no a todos. Pero ¿y Katniss? ¿Qué habría pasado con la Chica en Llamas?

De repente, la guerra no parece una idea tan descabellada.

–Y ahora es el turno de nuestro buen Presidente Coriolanus Snow- continúa Finnick- Un hombre tan joven cuando subió al poder. Y tan listo como para mantenerlo ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Finnick hace una pausa dramática y le dedica una sonrisa burlona a la cámara, directamente hacia Snow.

–Esto es todo lo que realmente necesitas saber: veneno.

Con maestría, él hace un análisis de la ascensión política de Snow, recorriendo su camino hasta el presente, salpicado de las muertes misteriosas de sus adversarios e, inclusive, de aquellos aliados que eventualmente podían convertirse en amenazas.

La forma en que narra las cosas hace que el vello de mis brazos se ponga de punta.

–Snow bebe de la copa envenenada para desviar las sospechas, pero los antídotos no son infalibles. Se ha quedado con secuelas. Dicen que por eso las rosas apestan a perfume: para cubrir el olor de la sangre de las llagas en su boca que nunca curarán.

La historia me deja frío. La gente a mí alrededor se queda paralizada. Cressida está tan conmocionada que no llega a decir corte, así que Finnick lo hace por ella. El aire que nos rodea parece zumbar.

Me siento en una piedra y me cubro la cabeza con las manos mientras me dedico a pensar. De poder elegir entre la suerte que nos ha tocado a Katniss y a mí y la que pudimos haber tenido de acuerdo a la historia de Finnick ¿con que nos habríamos quedado?

La perspectiva hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Me imagino tendido en una cama, esperando a que el hombre o mujer del Capitolio que ha pagado por mí salga del baño. Imagino sus manos resiguiendo las líneas de mi cuerpo y, poco después, también sus labios. Luego imagino la manera en que el espíritu de Katniss se habría quebrado de haber tenido que plegarse de esa manera a los deseos de Snow. Si la vida de Prim, su madre o Gale hubiesen estado en juego, ella se habría entregado sin dudar.

Y yo… si la vida de Katniss hubiese sido el precio a pagar por mantener mi libertad, habría aceptado el trato propuesto por Snow. Le habría dado mi cuerpo por preservar a Katniss, a sabiendas de que mi mente y corazón le pertenecerían, de manera irrevocable a ella. Siempre.

**.XIII.**

No nos han cortado.

Esa es la noticia que nos tiene Beetee al regresar. Han conseguido transmitir de manera ininterrumpida lo que ha grabado Finnick y Cressida y su equipo han hecho un montaje de lo que he dicho yo alternado con escenas de nuestros Juegos y de la Gira de la Victoria.

La gente debe haber quedado alarmada primero y luego con el corazón roto.

No me importa. No me importa lo que la gente en el Capitolio pueda estar sintiendo. Lo único que me interesa en este punto es si fui lo suficientemente bueno como para lograr que el rescate de Katniss saliera bien.

La comunicación con el equipo se ha interrumpido, pero era algo que ya sabíamos que pasaría. No han dado un reporte de progreso desde hace horas.

"Si lo han conseguido, ya deberían venir de regreso, pero no sabemos nada", sentencia Haymitch. "Y por ahora falta de noticias son buenas noticias, significa que no han capturado a nadie. Después de lo que ha pasado, Snow exhibiría a cualquier rebelde como una bandera de victoria"

Finnick y yo aceptamos sus palabras sin decir nada, porque a fin de cuentas tiene razón. Nos turnamos para caer en el vacío de la desesperación.

Pasa una hora, tal vez dos, cuando Haymitch reaparece.

–Han regresado- abro la boca para decir algo, pero él me detiene con un movimiento de muñeca- es todo lo que sé.

Finnick y yo lo seguimos a través de los sinuosos pasadizos que se ocultan en el Trece, bajamos por tramos y tramos de escaleras y, finalmente, nos detenemos en un piso de enfermería que no reconozco.

Me detengo, repentinamente asustado por lo que podría encontrar ahí dentro. ¿Y si no lograron encontrar a Katniss? ¿Y si ella ha sido asesinada ya? ¿Y si su estado es aún peor de lo que puedo imaginar?

Un grito interrumpe mis elucubraciones.

–¡Finnick!

Una mata de cabello indómito ondea en el aire en el momento en que Annie Cresta se lanza al aire y es atrapado por un Finnick tambaleante. Una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara, ensombrecida por un pequeño matiz envidioso. Finnick al menos sabe que Annie lo ama incondicionalmente.

Avanzo por inercia, evitando la cama en la que Johanna Mason está acostada, con la cabeza rapada y laceraciones extendidas por todas partes: en sus brazos, piernas, cara y cabeza.

Pero me olvido de todo en cuanto Boggs me llama, agitando la mano. Serpenteo por la habitación hasta que me paro detrás de una cortina. El aire parece volverse sólido dentro de mis pulmones.

–Cuando llegó estaba dormida por los gases que usamos para sacar a toda la planta de combate, pero ya ha empezado a despertar.

Mi corazón parece haberse movido varios centímetros, porque lo noto en la garganta, amenazando con ahogarme con cada latido desesperado.

–Podría estar algo confundida- señala Boggs antes de apartar la cortina.

Está delgada, casi en los huesos. Trae el cabello oscuro suelto y apelmazado sobre la cabeza, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo lavarlo. Su piel está surcada de moretones que forman extrañas formas en su piel. Pero sigue siendo Katniss, sigue siendo la chica de la que he estado perdidamente enamorado desde hace más de una década.

Debo hacer alguna clase de sonido, porque ella se gira en la cama y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos, de un gris tormentoso, se clavan en los míos y entonces me olvido de todo lo demás. Avanzo un paso y luego otro mientras la veo apartar a la enfermera que la ha estado atendiendo y bajar de un salto de la cama.

No pienso en nada, más que en la absoluta dicha de verla ahí, a salvo. Mis manos se estiran instintivamente para alcanzarla, para convertir mis brazos en una jaula que la mantenga por siempre a salvo. No sin cierta sorpresa, me doy cuenta de que ella también alza los brazos. Tal vez el tiempo que hemos estado separados ha sido insoportable para ella también.

Sin embargo, como siempre lo hace, Katniss consigue sorprenderme.

Cuando alza las manos para tocar mi cara, no acuna mi rostro con ellas, en su lugar, clava sus uñas en mi piel y empuja sus pulgares contra mis ojos.

**.XIV.**

El algodón empapado en antiséptico se desliza por la red de aruñazos con que Katniss ha cubierto mi cara. El líquido escuece un poco, pero apenas si lo noto, porque el dolor que llevo por dentro opaca, por completo, cualquier incomodidad física que pueda sentir.

Mi mirada vidriosa se clava en el techo mientras una de las enfermeras extiende una pomada sobre mi piel que ayudará a que las heridas sanen con mayor facilidad. Luego hace que me siente en la cama y ajusta la férula en el brazo. Katniss ha logrado hacerse con un tubo de oxígeno que ha utilizado para golpearme. No he conseguido voltearnos a tiempo, en parte demasiado aturdido por el giro de los acontecimientos, en parte porque ni siquiera en una situación como esa soy capaz de lastimarla a ella, y en tubo de metal me ha dado de lleno en el antebrazo izquierdo. No ha sido un gran daño, apenas una fisura, pero se siente como mucho más.

"Secuestrada" ese es el término que ha utilizado Beetee para referirse a lo que le han hecho a Katniss. "No tenemos que explicártelo porque tú conoces mejor que nosotros el efecto del veneno en las rastrevíspulas", dijo con una media sonrisa. Cuando no le correspondo, el continúa con su explicación con una mueca apenada: "Es un condicionamiento en el comportamiento humano a partir del miedo"

"¿Cómo funciona?", preguntó Haymitch.

Toman un recuerdo y lo proyectan. Luego inyectan el veneno en la sangre y vuelven a presentárselo a la persona. El miedo consigue deformarlo.

Entonces… ¿Katniss cree que soy su enemigo?

"¿Qué probabilidad hay de que la tome también con nosotros?", pregunta Gale con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ignorándome con cuidado.

"No podremos saberlo hasta que podamos ver su reacción" explica Beetee. "De momento se encuentra inconsciente" dice dándole una significativa mirada a Boggs que permanece impasible. La ha golpeado con la culata de su arma para sacarla de circulación por un rato y luego le han inyectado un calmante.

"Fue casi demasiado fácil sacarlos de ahí" explica Gale compungido.

Boggs asiente.

"Creemos que el Presidente Snow se hallaba informado sobre nuestro ingreso en la base" él me dedica una mirada fugaz antes de seguir hablando "Según nuestra teoría ahora Katniss está programada para, como mínimo, intentar asesinar a Peeta." Un estremecimiento involuntario me recorre la columna y veo a Prim buscar mi mirada, pero no estoy preparado para verla, porque sé que acabaré derrumbándome si lo hago, así que mantengo los ojos clavados en el techo. "Creemos que de no haber ido a rescatarla, nos la habrían entregado de todas maneras"

"¿Qué", esta vez la pregunta sale de los labios de la señora Everdeen.

"Creemos que la habrían dejado en alguno de los lugares que han estado bombardeando en los distritos"

Un regalo, una manera despiadada de Snow de seguir burlándose de nosotros dos. Nadie ha hecho la pregunta cuya respuesta estoy desesperado por escuchar:

"¿Puede arreglarse?"

La respuesta no es precisamente lo que deseamos oír.

"Eso esperamos"

**.XV.**

Someten a Katniss a algo que llaman "desintoxicación" que básicamente consiste en esperar a que el veneno salga de su cuerpo y mantenerla sedada para que no arme ningún jaleo.

Debe pasar casi una semana para que me permitan volver a verla, cuando consideran que su sangre está lo suficientemente limpia del veneno como para que no le queden ganas de hacerme daño.

Entro a la habitación sosteniendo en mi mano un pobre intento de una bandera blanca: un bollo de queso, de los que tanto le gustaban a ella. Me han permitido pasar mi tiempo en la cocina, horneando pan, intentando mantenerme ocupado para no pensar en lo horrible que se ha vuelto mi vida. Aunque amasar con una sola mano resulta difícil, al menos logro despejarme por unos minutos al día.

Llevo en el oído derecho un pequeño auricular unido a un cable a través del cual Haymitch me habla.

No me permiten acercarme a ella, me quedo a unos cincuenta centímetros del pie de su cama y sostengo con torpeza el bollo entre las manos. Tiene el cabello limpio y los moretones empiezan a amarillear, demostrando que pronto se curarán. Los cortes en su cara se han convertido en finas líneas rosáceas.

Le han puesto una fina bata y está cubierta por una sábana blanca. Sus brazos y piernas están aseguradas a la cama por finas correas de cuero. Veo las líneas rojas que se han formado en su piel cuando ella tira, tratando de liberarse.

Se me encoge el corazón. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados y no sé si se ha percatado de mi presencia o no.

–Hola- saludo inseguro.

Ella parpadea y una débil sonrisa tuerce sus labios hacia arriba.

–Hola- responde ella.

Me acerco hasta alcanzar la barandilla de su cama y escucho a Haymitch susurrar en mi oído:

–Cuidado.

–Tienes… mejor aspecto.

Ella vuelve a soltar una de esas risas incoherentes.

–Seguro que necesitan que me vea bien para seguir con la farsa. ¿Qué será ahora? ¿Llevaremos a cabo la boda? ¿Televisaremos nuestra luna de miel? ¿O será algo menos romántico? ¿Me matarás delicadamente?

Cada frase está cargada de veneno.

–Yo no te obligué a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, Katniss- digo mientras camino hacia la mesa auxiliar junto a su cama y dejo el panecillo junto a su cabeza. Me retiro de inmediato.- Fue Snow, fueron los Juegos, fueron las circunstancias. Nunca he querido hacerte daño y creo que, muy en el fondo, tú también lo sabes.

Ella rueda los ojos y apoya la mejilla contra la almohada, evitando verme.

–Los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce- se burla ella- ¿Qué tan populares habríamos sido si ellos supieran lo mucho que deseabas matarme? Dime, ¿fue divertido cazarme cuando estabas con los profesionales? Seguro que dejó de serlo cuando te lancé encima aquella colmena ¿verdad?

Meneo la cabeza.

–Yo nunca quise…

–Y seguro que luego te reíste mucho, cuando fui débil y decidí ir por ti… por tus restos miserables. Debí dejar que te murieras entonces- cada palabra se clava profundamente en mi interior, como una cuchilla- No. ¿Sabes qué? Debí haberte clavado una flecha, justo en medio de los ojos cuando dijeron que solo uno podría ganar. O tal vez en uno de tus ojos, como las ardillas que tanto le gustaban a tu padre.

La boca se me seca. ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Qué ha hecho con Katniss?

–Tú no eres así, Katn…

–O tal vez debí matar a Finnick Odair- continúa ella- debí matarlo y así te habrías muerto cuando te estrellaste, como un idiota, contra el campo de fuerza. Eso habría sido muy divertido. Dos por el precio de uno.

–Sal de ahí- ordena Haymitch y yo retrocedo dos pasos.

–Volveré a verte luego- le digo mientras me doy vuelta para alcanzar la puerta.

–Peeta-me llama ella con voz suave- me acuerdo del pan.

Me quedo clavado en el suelo, sin reunir el valor suficiente para girarme pero tampoco logro continuar avanzando hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué… recuerdas exactamente?

Ella suelta una risa estridente que me pone los nervios de punta.

–Estaba rebuscando comida en tu basurero, estaba vacío, tu madre salió y me gritó que me largara, me quedé ahí, bajo la lluvia y escuché ruidos adentro, gritos. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse saliste tú, mientras tu madre te vigilaba desde afuera. Empezaste a arrojarles migajas a los cerdos. En cuanto tu madre cerró la puerta me arrojaste los panes a mí.

Cierro los ojos. Lo recuerda. A grandes rasgos, eso fue efectivamente lo que sucedió. La esperanza se enciende, como una chispa, en mi pecho. Pero entonces ella continúa hablando:

–Esa debió ser mi primera pista de que me tratarías como un animal por el resto de tu vida. Dime ¿te hizo mucha gracia engañarlos a todos? ¿Fingir que estabas enamorado de mí para que te salvara el pellejo?

–Eso no…

–Puedo hacerte una promesa- dice ella- Tal vez no hoy y tal vez no mañana, pero muy pronto, conseguiré matarte.

-Sal de ahí- sisea Haymitch en mi oído- ¡AHORA!

Mi mano alcanza el pomo de la puerta y empujo con fuerza, desesperado por alejarme de la criatura en la que la han convertido a ella. No soy lo suficientemente rápido al cerrar la puerta:

–¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, PEETA MELLARK!

Me desplomo contra la puerta. Presionando mis ojos con los pulgares, mientras dejo que las lágrimas me mojen las mejillas.

Lloro, porque Snow ha conseguido lo impensable. Me ha arrebatado a Katniss.

Tal vez para siempre.

**.XVI.**

No me dejan seguir yendo a visitarla. Mi presencia la pone en demasiada tensión y temen que su corazón se dañe a causa de eso. Así que me conformo con verla a través del cristal un par de horas al día, hasta que Haymitch, Boggs, Plutarch o inclusive Prim vienen a sacarme de aquí.

Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch y yo. Esos han sido los blancos del secuestro de Katniss. Tampoco parece muy contenta cuando ve a Gale, pero no es nada como el odio visceral que parece sentir por todos los demás.

Nos ha convertido en los enemigos.

La veo levantar los hombros y dejarse caer violentamente contra la cama, luchando con las sujeciones. Soy masoquista, por eso vengo a verla religiosamente cada día.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse tras de mí. No me volteo, seguro de que es Haymitch o alguna de las personas que viene a mantener a raya mi obsesión, por eso me sorprende oír la voz de Gale.

–Lo que haces no tiene sentido.

Mi mandíbula se tensa. ¿Qué derecho tiene él de juzgarme?

Lo veo con las cejas alzadas.

–¿Por qué?

–Esa chica ahí dentro- dice apuntando el cristal con la barbilla. – Esa no es Katniss. Es algo más.

–Lo sé- digo sorprendiéndolo, sus cejas se arquean y su boca se abre.

–Entonces ¿por qué sigues viniendo?

–Porque sé que ella sigue ahí. Tal vez muy en el fondo, luchando por regresar. -Gale frunce sus espesas cejas oscuras.

–¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ¿Qué garantía tienes?

–No tengo garantías- digo encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero la Katniss que conozco, la Katniss que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana, la Katniss que prefería morir antes que jugar bajo las reglas del Capitolio… simplemente no puede desaparecer. Katniss es una luchadora y no importa cuando quiera pisotearla, su fuego no puede ser apagado. Supongo que podría decirse que tengo esperanza- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

–Estás loco- dice Gale agitando la cabeza, pero veo como una pequeña luz hace que sus ojos se iluminen- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás?

–Todo el que sea necesario- digo apoyándome contra el cristal, mis manos enmarcando su cara- Katniss volverá en algún momento.

–Tal vez, pero no será la chica de la que te enamoraste- dice Gale y por su tono me doy cuenta de que no es a mí a quien le habla.

–Es posible- digo sin voltear-. Pero la Katniss de hace un año tampoco era la niña pequeña de las dos trenzas que cantaba la Canción del Valle, ni la chica hambrienta a la que le arrojé el pan… Ella cambia, todo el tiempo. Y cada día que pasa yo me enamoro, una y otra vez, de quien es, no de quien quiero que sea.

Veo la mandíbula de Gale tensarse y sus manos cerrarse en puños a ambos lados de su cara. Tal vez decida golpearme. Pero lo que he dicho no es más que la verdad.

–¿Y si llegado ese momento, cuando ella regrese, no te elige?

Lo pienso, solo por un segundo, entonces me sorprendo a mí mismo cuando le sonrío:

–No me preocuparía por eso. Katniss elegirá a aquel al que necesite para sobrevivir.

Gale no dice nada más. Sale, dejando que la puerta se cierre tras él y me deja observando a la criatura desconocida que se observa las uñas con confusión.

Mi rostro se suaviza cuando veo la forma en la que su mundo parece estar patas arriba.

–No te preocupes, Katniss- susurro contra el cristal, logrando que este se empañe- Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. Tan solo regresa ¿sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. **

**Una pequeña aclaración, cuando Peeta habla de que vio a su hija estoy haciendo una pequeña referencia a otra de mis historias, la adaptación que hice de En Llamas. Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil bajo el nombre "Jugando con Fuego". El mundo alternativo al que se refiere Peeta es específicamente en los capítulos 16 y 17. **

**Eso sería todo. **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**


End file.
